Unexpected Visitors
by Gina245368
Summary: It was a normal day in the Camp Half-Blood forest, nymphs singing and skipping around as Katniss Everdeen and Annie Cresta were in a tree, studying. Until, suddenly things took a interesting turn. PJO/THG/Thor AU
1. Meeting the Gods

They met up as usual in the forest. The daughter of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena, Annie Cresta and Katniss Everdeen. Nobody liked having them hanging out with each other because they would usually blow something up. They still hung around each other anyways, because they're best friends and no one could ever separate them. The early autumn wind blew the forest as Katniss hung upside down from a tree with Annie at the base with a book in her lap, learning new tricks to do with water.  
It had remained peaceful like this for a few moments longer before a hydra popped out of nowhere. Literally nowhere. "Damn." Annie mumbled, jumping to her feet and grabbing the trident she always kept next to her in case of moments like this one. Katniss jumped down from her tree, bow at the ready. They should have been more precautious; given it was the forest at Camp Half-Blood. Monsters were always roaming around, it was hardly a place to relax. That didn't stop either of them though.  
Annie threw the trident at the hydra but it left barely a scratch. She then looked towards the trident, contemplating ways to get it back but she knew it was useless. Katniss tried using her arrows against the hydra and had gotten a few good hits. The problem was that it didn't affect the hydra whatsoever. Katniss had run out of arrows and Annie was trying to use some of the tricks she had learned with water but none of it was working. They knew the only way to kill a hydra was to cut it's main head off but they didn't have any way to do so. Annie was running low on energy from all the power she was using against the hydra (that wasn't helping at all, quite frankly it just pissed the hydra off more.)  
The hydra had cornered Katniss and Annie and was stalking towards them when there was a flash of bright light. They closed their eyes, holding arms in front of their faces to block out the light. When they had opened their eyes again and man in green, gold, and black armour was standing there. He had raven black hair that was topped with a gold helmet that had horns on the top. He was rather tall. He was thin as well but there was still a dangerous aura about him. Annie rose an eyebrow and looked over at Katniss who was looking back at her with wide eyes. Katniss then looked back at the man wearily.  
"Who are you? More importantly how did you get in here?" There was ice in her tone.  
The man didn't respond. Annie was deeply confused and it showed on her face. The man smirked at this; Annie didn't understand how this was so amusing. His eyes roamed over both the demigods, studying them. They all stood in silence at the man studied them and Katniss was obviously loosing patience.  
"I am Loki, of Asgard." The man finally responded. The two demigods rose their eyebrows simultaneously.  
"What the hell is Asgard?" Annie asked. She sounded rather annoyed. She was exhausted and didn't feel like playing games with him. Loki chuckled, "Asgard is the place of the gods." He looked at Annie, his green eyes menacing. Annie started opening her mouth, thinking of a response when there was a flash of lightning in the sky. A look of confusion crossed both Annie and Katniss' face. It never stormed in Camp Half-Blood, the last time it did was during the last Titan War. How was this happening?  
The sky had clouded over and there was another flash of lighting. Only this time there was a figure standing right where the flash had appeared. He was tall, very tall. He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a silver helmet with wings on the top. His armour was red and silver.  
Annie studied the two men who were now glaring at each other.  
"Alright, what in Hades is this?" Annie had cut into their little glare fest and their eyes both shot over to her direction. She put her hands up innocently.  
"I was just wondering. Sorry I interrupted…. Well no not really. Now what is going on? First greeny over here pops up," She gestured over to Loki. "Now blondy pops up through some lighting. Care to explain?" Katniss chuckled at Annie's words and the two men glared at her.  
"I am Thor, king of Asgard." The blonde man responded.  
"You are NOT king." Loki hissed at Thor.  
Katniss then interfered. "Well before you two starting going at each other's throats, you never answered why you're here." She crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised as she waited for an answer.  
"Well, I was esca- taking a trip to Midgard and happened to stumble here. I saw that… Creature and two puny mortals beneath it looking as if they were in trouble. I thought it was only fair I let them live the rest of their fragile lives and took what little pity I have left to kill the beast."  
Annie furrowed her eyebrows. There was fire in her eyes and she spoke in a rushed, furious tone. "Mortal," she spat. "I am not mortal. I was turned immortal years ago as a gift from my father. Now before you come stumbling in here acting as if you're the king of the world, learn some facts and some respect."  
Katniss looked over at Annie, her eyebrows raised. "Mhm. You tell him, girl."  
Annie looked back over at Katniss, a smile plastered on her face that was quickly erased as Loki strode over to her, pinning her back against the rough bark of a tree.  
Thor took a step forward. "Loki-"  
"Hush, brother." Loki hissed, his eyes still trained on Annie.  
"Woah woah woah." Katniss took a step towards Loki. "Back off Mr. 'all human's are puny.' First of all, we aren't human. Second of all, if you hurt one little hair on her head you're gonna have the rest of Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon, AND Athena on your ass and once two of the gods get involved, the rest get involved. Not only that but it looks like your brother over there," She gestured over to Thor, "isn't so pleased with you being here in the first place so. I suggest you just go."  
Thor smiled slightly from Katniss's comment but quickly masked over it, when he walked over to Loki and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home brother." As Loki slowly looked over his shoulder at Thor, a low growl came out.  
"I am not your brother, Thor." He said, as he released Annie. Thor, and the girls, obviously pissed him off now. He went onto a full rampaged then disappeared.  
Thor looked around for his brother for a few moments before Katniss spoke up, "He's not here, slick. It's obvious he disappeared." Thor nodded slightly, then looked at both of them, his eyes softening a bit. "I'm sorry about my brother."  
Annie spoke up then, "Why? He saved our lives.."  
Thor murmured something that neither of them could hear, "I better track him down.." He swung Mjolnir, but before he left Katniss spoke up.  
"Wait, what's your name?" He stopped suddenly and looked at her, a smile forming on his face. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "I am Thor, King of Asgard. I will see you soon again, Miss Everdeen. You have my word. " He nodded slightly to Annie, then took off.


	2. Why?

**Loki's POV**  
_Thor: "Let's go home brother."_  
_Loki: "You are not my brother, Thor."_  
Those last few words kept running over and over through Loki's mind as he walk through the ice terrain known as Jotunheim. It was where he had vanished off to after the encounter with the two girls and Thor in the forest. Loki walked along, devising a plan in his head. He would go back to Camp Half-Blood. He would teach Katniss what he could do, even with her exclamations about the gods. He was the God of Mischief, so why should it worry him? He also decided he would have some fun with that Annie girl. She seemed.. Different from most Midgardians. She was still foolish like the rest of them, but there was something about her he thought was interesting. As he thought this, he looked around Jotunheim. Taking in the scenery in front of him. He sighed then teleported to New York, memories filling his head of the destruction he caused. The lives he took. The 'Avengers' wouldn't believe him if he said it, but he was feeling guilty for what happened. It may have felt like just a small spark of guilt, but still the God of Mischief has never felt like it before. He was walking on a long dirt path, in Manhattan and it was minutes before he realized where he was walking to. What that gate meant at the front of the base. The tree with the golden fleece on the branch with the dragon snoring away under it. He was walking back towards Camp Half-Blood, and he smelt something familiar. Ocean air was it? The salty aura of the sea. He smelt it before, recently. But where? Where did he smell it from?

* * *

**Annie's POV**

She was pacing nervously through the Poseidon cabin, as Katniss laid on the bed. "Calm down, Annie. It's not a big deal." She turned around, her eyes shooting daggers at her, "Not a big deal!? Katniss it's not every day some guys... Some _gods_ come and rescue us!" Katniss murmured quietly, "I do believe Loki was the one that saved us." But Annie didn't hear her. She said aloud as million of thoughts entered her head, "Why us though?! Why would they care about us." Katniss just rolled her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling as she fumbled through the books on her shelves. _Why didn't the water spells work? If he's the God of Mischief then why did he fix the problem? Why didn't he make it worse?_ She sighed, and changed into a sea green, buttoned down shirt with white pants. "I'm going to the beach for a little while...Get my head cleared.." Katniss nodded in response, as Annie made her way out of the cabin and towards the beach. Nobody was there now, since it was almost midnight, and that it was past curfew. She sat down at the edge of the sand, where the water came up almost as if it were to greet her. She smiled slightly and looked down at the water, murmuring quietly, "Why father...Why did he save us..?"

Annie sat on the beach for what seemed to be hours, knees tucked up to chest and toes in the cool water. The whole time she tried to figure out why. Just why. She had started to doze off with she heard soft footsteps behind her. Annie shot up from where she was standing, her hand shooting out to grab her trident before she realized... She didn't bring her trident. "Stupid," she mutter to herself before looking up. She took one look and realization had settled in, Loki was back. "You. How are you here? Why do you keep coming back?" There was anger in her voice and desperation for knowledge. Loki chuckled, it was the same dark chuckle from before. The same chuckle that felt like someone had grabbed Annie's stomach and started twisting it.  
"You'd think I'd get at least a 'hello' given the fact that I did save your life." Loki responded as he sauntered closer. Annie backed up every time he stepped forward. The water was almost up to her knees when he finally stopped, fortunately she couldn't get wet. "It's adorable..Your fear for me." Loki had said when he finally stopped walking. Annie scowled, it was hardly adorable. She wanted to respond with a snide comment but for some reason her mind wouldn't let her. Watching her scramble for words caused Loki to laugh. He walked forward, closing the space between them. Annie had frozen, she couldn't move any further and it infuriated her. It wasn't long before Loki stood right before Annie, close enough to feel his ice-cold breath.  
Annie could feel his hand grab her chin, jerking her head up to face him. "I'm here because of you," he spoke in a cool, hard voice, "you interest me and I feel you would be like a new toy. Or a new pet, whichever title you prefer." He chuckled as she scowled, trying to jerk away but his grip tightened. "Ah ah, don't be so quick to leave, pet. As I said, you interest me. Therefore, you're coming with me." There was a quick moment where it felt like Annie was falling before she realized, she wasn't on the beach at Camp Half-Blood anymore. She looked around at the barren place covered with snow. It wasn't long before she realized how cold it was. She hugged herself for warmth, knowing it was useless. It wouldn't be long before she froze. She was now standing in the frozen world called, Jotunheim.


	3. Strange Feelings

**Katniss' POV**  
After a few hours, the moon rose up into the sky. Katniss of course knew this since she was looking out the window. She saw Annie still at the beach, and thought it was going to be one of those nights where she didn't come home. Katniss took her jacket off of the bed-post and slid it on as she left the cabin. She went towards the Athena cabin, bored out of her mind but not tired. After a few hours of not being able to sleep she decided to go to the woods. It was always her place to clear her mind, as was the ocean was Annie's. When she got there, she digged out a silver bow with a black grip. She ran her fingers over the surface of the bow as thoughts of her father came into her head. She kept this bow since she was 6. Before she ran away, before her father and her got into a fight, he had given her this bow for her birthday. It was the only true piece of home she had with her here at Camp Half-Blood. She slowly raised from her place on the log, and grabbed a few arrows out of a hollow tree. She was used to hunting in the forest by now, and usually whatever she got from hunting she would give it to Chiron to help feed the monsters/pets so they won't eat a camper or something. As she walked through the forest quietly, her eyes narrowed, an arrow notched into place in her bow, she heard a soft crackle behind her. She jumped, turned and released the arrow that landed into a tree after the god moved. Her eyes widened slightly as her eyebrows furrowed, "Thor?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Katniss," Thor replied, "I am here to discuss my brother's whereabouts."

Katniss raised an eyebrow and lowered her bow. "Well, then go on. Discuss."

Thor nodded and started to speak, "I do not know where he is but, he has taken Annie."

Katniss' eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, he couldn't have taken her. She was on the beach, she's still on the beach." She rushed past Thor, their shoulders brushing against each other.  
Thor turned, placing his hand on Katniss' shoulder. "It is no use. She is gone." He turned her around to face him, "I swear, I will find her though." Thor lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. "I swear of it. Until then, I will make sure to keep you safe. My brother may have her, but he will not have you as well." Katniss nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. It was hardly noticeable due to the dark but the sadness in her eyes shone through clear as day. "Here, I will take you back to your chambers." Thor placed a gentle hand on Katniss' back, walking with her back towards the Athena cabin.  
Her blushed slowly turned to a crimson red, and she wanted to say that she was fine, that she didn't need him to take her to her cabin, that she was capable to do this by herself. But it felt nice to have someone around again, not in a sister way like Annie, but in a different way. If only she could figure out what that way was. The blush slowly dissolved, as they reached her cabin. Her eyes shifted to a light gray as she was terrified to go to sleep now. She knew what would be waiting for her in there...Nightmares. That's all there ever was, were nightmares. After she ran away from home, there were nightmares on how her father would chase her with a butcher knife. Before she went on her first quest there was a nightmare that she wouldn't make it back. That the monsters would reach her, and kill her. That she would have to sacrifice herself to complete the quest. After her first love had died, there was a nightmare on how she couldn't save him. On how he blamed her, for his death. She met Annie shortly after that, and they both realized that they been through the same kind of stuff throughout their life. Only she had a mother who cared for her, a mother she had to watch die at her footsteps. She looked up at Thor, a small fake smile to convince him that she was alright, but the moonlight bounced off her almost silver eyes, showing how terrified she really was. Thor frowned as he noticed this, "Would you like me to spend the night?" He asked, thinking that it might be helpful. That it might show her, how protective he was over her. She blushed again, and looked down at the ground, her hands behind her back. She looked like a little girl again, just going into kindergarten..before the monsters started showing up.  
After a few minutes she looked up at him, the red still in her cheeks but her eyes more dark now, more trusting. "I-I suppose.." She stuttered.

**Annie's POV**

It had only been minutes since they first landed in Jotunheim but to Annie, it felt like hours. Tremors raked her body from the intense cold. While Annie preferred the cold, this was entirely different. She hugged herself tightly for warmth but it didn't help, she could still feel herself slowly numbing. She knew that if she didn't get an ounce of warmth soon she would freeze to death. She smirked, _Ha_, she thought,_ if I die there will be no 'toy' for Loki to play with. Tragic._ Loki had noticed and glanced over at her. "What could be so amusing?" He spat.  
"N-Nothing." Annie stammered, she could barely speak due to the freezing climate. Loki took in the fact she was freezing and took off his cape, draping over Annie.  
"It seems that if you did die, I'd have more trouble than you're worth on my hands." Annie scowled, wanting to refuse the cape but she knew that she needed it. She positioned the cape so it covered as much of her body as it could.

**Loki's POV**

He frowned slightly when he noticed she was still shivering, but masked over it so she wouldn't see. _What are you doing, Loki? You're devolping feelings for this mortal? For this human? You just need her as bait, so you can finally repay Thor from what happened in New York._ Of course he felt guilty about what happened then, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want revenge. Revenge on the Avengers. Mostly on Thor. In Jotunheim he had his strongest power, since after all he was a frost giant. He would show his true form now, but he didn't want to scare Annie. He felt something in his chest, but it quickly faltered when he turned away. He knew he couldn't feel for this girl, but there was something about her. Something he has never seen before. Something he admires. And it has to be his. He has to make her his. He knows it, even though he knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. Towards anybody or anything.


	4. Dreams Nightmares The whole package

**Katniss' POV**

She awoke from a restful sleep, finally. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and then remember what had happened last night. Dread coursed through her and she then remembered that Thor had stayed the night. Katniss bolted up right, her eyes darting around the cabin looking for any sign of Thor. There was none. Just the messy beds from her half brothers and sisters who had already awoken for the day. She left out a sigh and got up to get dressed. Wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with her leather jacket and hunting boots, she stepped outside. She glanced around, still searching for any sign of Thor. Still, there was none. Katniss had decided to give up on the idea that he was here or would come back. She decided to walk towards the beach to find any sign of Annie. Her eyes darted across the sand looking for footprints, none. No stray items left. Nothing. Annie was gone._ I need to tell Chiron_, she thought.  
After she had told him about Annie's disappearance, Chiron had ordered campers into search parties and sent them off to different locations. Artemis' hunters had also heard about Poseidon's daughter going missing, so they decided to help as well. As Katniss walked towards the exit of camp with her group of five, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned, looking up into sky blue eyes. She realized who they belonged to and cleared her throat before speaking to her group, "Go ahead guys...I'll catch up with you in a second." The campers nodded and one whistled as her cheeks flushed. She pulled Thor to the side, and crossed her arms. "What in Hades are you doing here?! You leave this morning without a goodbye, then you show up like you've been here the entire time...What's going on Thor?"  
He looked around, looking to see if anybody was snooping in on their conversation then he looked at Katniss, straight on. His eyes darkened a bit, and his voice was steady, "I know where she is."  
**Annie's POV**

Gray. Everything was gray, white or black. That's it. It was irritating. There were violent tremors coursing through her body. She didn't feel cold, she didn't understand why this was happening. Laughter. Dark, evil laughter. A face with a menacing smile popping up all around her. She couldn't figure out who it was, where she was, how she was even here. She tried to move but was incapable of doing so. She laid there through the tremors, that god awful face, the sickening laughter. Until it finally stopped. She shot up only to be hit with a wave of dizziness.

There was yelling. A lot of yelling. She tried to tune in on who it was and realized it sounded like her half-brother and sister from Camp fighting. They normally fought. This confused Annie. Am I'm back at Camp? Why is everything so dark though.. She got up and walked around. Dizziness struck her again, she leaned against a wall for support. She was now walking down a long hallway. What is this..? she wondered.  
As Annie walked down the hallway, she saw a dull gray light ahead of her. Still dizzy, she mustered up some strength to push herself off the wall. When she walked forward she saw a human body. A dead body. The more she looked around, the worse it got. Blood was everywhere, organs were ripped out of a gaping hole in the stomach of the.. Man or woman. She couldn't tell. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Dizziness swept over her once again and blacked out. Annie awoke with a jolt. _She took a deep breath, dream. It was just a dream._

She looked around and saw Loki leaning against a wall of ice. _That wasn't there before.._ she realized. She didn't care. For some reason knowing he was there was comforting, she couldn't figure out why._ What are you doing, Annie? He kidnapped you. He brought you.. Here, wherever this is, and you're basically freezing to death._ Except she wasn't shivering anymore. The fire was still going strong which must have been why she wasn't as cold.  
When she looked up at him again, capturing the way the flames of the fire, reflected off of his face. His eyes locked onto her's and her face grew hot. Her eyes dropped down onto the snowy ground, as she waiting for the blush in her cheeks to fade. She still felt his eyes on her, but when she sat up and stretched he looked away still glancing at her every few minutes. They sat in silence until she spoke up, her eyes shifting and locking onto his face. "When can I go home, Loki?" There was hope in her voice. Hope that she might be able to go home soon, that she might see Katniss again.  
It was a while before Loki, responded to her. His eyes were on the ground, mostly avoiding her's, "I don't know.." He murmured.


	5. In the Snow

Annie clenched her jaw, her body tensing up. "What do you mean 'you don't know?' It isn't that hard to answer." As she rambled on the desperation in her voice rang clear and she looked at Loki with wide, puppy eyes. "Please, I just want to go back home."

Loki looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your begging will get you know where and those eyes, whatever you're aiming to do with them, it isn't working."

Annie let out a sigh, looking towards the ground. She tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, the cape wrapped tightly around her. She had begun to shiver. There was a long silence between them before Loki spoke up.

"You thrashed in your slumber. I could sense your fear. What were you dreaming about?"

Annie lifted her head up, staring at him with surprised eyes. She shook her head and hesitantly responded,"Nothing..."

Loki sighed, "You should really work on that lying. You're horrible at it."

She stared daggers at him. "Oh, and like you're so much better."

He chuckled. "I am so much better. I an the God of Lies after all, the man with the silver tongue"

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Your tongue isn't silver." She responded and rested her chin on her knees, letting out a huff.

Loki laughed. "Sarcastic. I like it."

She felt her face heat again and leaned her head down, letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide the blush before murmuring,"If you like me so much. Take me home."

"Ah ah. I never said I like you, I said I liked your sarcasm but, if it makes you feel the slightest bit better, I have taken a particular liking to you. Your company is nice. I'd rather keep you near." He responded.

Annie looked over at him again, desperation in her eyes. "Please, just take me home. I am freezing in this damned place. I miss the water, my friends, everything."

Loki shook his head. "No. You will be staying."

She growled. "Why?! So you can play with me? Poke and prod me because I'm your 'toy?' Your little 'pet?'"

Loki stood up, striding over to Annie. A cold, hard look was on his face and he knelt down in front of her. He gripped her chin and yanked her forward, their faces inches apart. "Precisely," he hissed, "and I think we'll start now."

**Katniss' POV****  
**She raised an eyebrow at Thor, "You do? Where?!" She demanded to know where Loki had taken Annie. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

Thor raised an eyebrow when she crossed her arms, then he answered. "Jotunheim. Home of the Frost Giants."

Her eyes widened and her arms fell to her side. "I-I know that place..." She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, then she looked at Thor. "How are we suppose to rescue her? It's not like we have an army."

Thor offered her his hand, and smiled as he showed her Mjolnir. "Wisdom's daughter doesn't have a plan,eh?" He chuckled quietly, "That's alright, I have one. I'll tell you when we get there."

She raised an eyebrow when he extended his hand. She rolled her eyes and took it, muttering quietly, "Guess we can't take a plane." She stepped closer to him, as he started swinging Mjolnir in the air, then she held onto him as they took off. They shot threw the clouds, as they were darkening. When they went in, it was like the clouds were absorbing them. Katniss closed her eyes as a bright light shone. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was white. _Lightning._ She thought, and suddenly the memory of when she first saw Thor, she recalled seeing lightning surrounding him as he landed. Once she opened her eyes again, they were on a completely different world. The ground was soft and white. _Snow. _

Then her body finally caught up with the weather that was surrounding them and she shivered. Thor looked down at her, then he took off his cape and draped it on her shoulders. She smiled slightly as she adjusted it so it would fit her entire body as much as it could and stuttered, "T-thank y-you."

Thor smiled, then looked around. His eyebrows furrowed and Katniss smiled once again. _He looks cute like that._ She blushed as she thought this then looked down at her feet. Once he spoke up again, he told her they needed to start searching. They walked and walked until Katniss sneezed. Thor looked down at her and laughed. She rolled her eyes, and looked around noticing they were still no where. There was nothing around them, and all of it was only white. She sighed and thought that they might as well make some fun out of it. She stopped walking, bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball. She smirked, and threw it at Thor and laughed as he turned and looked at her with a startled expression.

Thor chuckled quietly, then did the same , throwing the snowball at her. He laughed and ran a couple of feet in front of her, then turned around watching her brush the snow off of her. She smiled then walked over to him, hugging the cape around herself. He smiled at her then brushed a few snowflakes out of her hair. Her cheeks turned a light crimson, and he looked down at her, noticing the blush.

They stood like that for a while, until he whispered quietly, "You look really beautiful in the snow." His comment only made her blush more, and seeing it made the smile on his face widen. She looked at his lips, as the blush remained on her face and watched as a snowflake fell onto his bottom lip and his tongue swiping it away. She was too caught up in this, of course, to not realize that the hand he had use to brush the snowflakes out of her hair, was now on her cheek. Her eyes slowly met his, as he leaned down and kissed her softly. A warm feeling spread through her and it made the butterflies in her stomach disappear. _I wish this could last forever_, she thought, not wanting to let go. But soon, he pulled away and his sky blue eyes, were on her gray stormy ones, with a smile on both of their faces.


	6. Is This Love?

**Annie's POV**

"Stand." His voice was cool and commanding. Annie didn't listen, she refused.  
"I said STAND!" His hand cracked against her cheek and she felt herself being lifted off to her feet.

Annie's hand flung to her face, covering her stinging cheek. She looked up at Loki, fear showing in her eyes. There was a fire dancing in his. _He enjoys this..._ She thought.

"Now, pet,." He spat the words, "lets have some fun, shall we?"  
Loki pulled the cape from Annie and snapped his fingers, the fire going out. They were left in darkness. She started hugging herself for warmth, the violent tremors returning. She heard him chuckle. "Cold?"

She didn't respond. She wasn't joining in on his little game. There was then a hard blow to her stomach. Annie collapsed on the ground, clutching her stomach and gagging. She swore there was the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. When she opened her eyes and looked down at the snow in front of her it turned out she was right. There was a dark patch of blood on the ground.

"Answer me when I speak to you." She heard a dark voice whisper in her ear. No response came from her again. Loki took his scepter and brung it down on Annie's temple. She let out a whimper, feeling the blood trickle down the side of her face. "I said to ANSWER ME."

She tried to nod but it just sent a wave of pain throughout her body. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. He chuckled. "Foolish girl." There was the soft crunch of snow as he knelt down beside her, "save your whimpers for a later time. I have only just begun."

There was another blow to her temple before everything went dark. When she awoke again, it was lighter and warmer._ Where am I.._ She suddenly remembered last night and her hand flew up to her temple. There were bandages wrapped around her head. Interesting.. She tried to sit up but it only sent a wave of pain through her body.

She groaned. "Ow.."

"Annie?" She heard a voice whisper next to her.

_No_. She knew that voice._ No no no_. She tried to scramble away but it only sent more pain through her body. "Please," she whimpered. "Just don't hurt me again."

Loki's face hardened and then softened again. "I'm not here to hurt you. I am here to apologize. I wasn't in the right mindset last night. Once you had lost consciousness and I saw the blood pooling around you from your temple," he laid a gentle hand on her head. "I had realize what I had done. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Annie."

She didn't want to believe him, didn't want to trust him but, the way he spoke towards her. The gentle touch on her wounds. She could tell he meant it.

"I.." She shook her head to the best of her ability. "I trust you, Loki. I trust you'll never do it again. I will forgive you." Loki leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Annie's eyes fluttered shut, she was near being unconscious again.

"Sleep." His voice was soft, not hard and demanding as it was last night.  
"I'll be here when you are fully awake and able to function." Annie nodded slightly before drifting back off into a dreamless sleep.

**Katniss' POV**

They remained like this for awhile, staring into each others eyes before Thor finally spoke up. "Katniss, we still have to find Annie."

"Right." She nodded and started walking forward again. "I just wish that there was some kind of evidence of where they went. Footprints or anything."

Thor shook his head. "No, Loki would make sure to cover that up. He would use his magic to cover their tracks so no one would find him. There isn't even the aroma of the sea from the first time I met her."

She sighed,"Oh how lovely." They walked further before Katniss saw dark figures huddled on the ground. She pointed towards the figures and looked up at Thor. "Think that's them?"

Thor nodded. "Positive."

She smiled and started rushing forward, seeing the outline of Annie's body on the ground and a figure that must of been Loki leaning over her. Once Katniss got closer she saw the blood. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes locked onto Loki, her gray eyes turned to ice."What did you do to her?" She hissed. She strode forward, kneeling down next to Annie's body and saw the extent of the wounds. The gash along her temple and the bruise that had already formed. Blood trickling down her face and pooling, the partly dried blood that remained on her lip. There was a red handprint on Annie's face and Katniss' head whipped up to Loki. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

Loki stared back at her silently and shook his head. "I don't know why.." He muttered.

Katniss' eyes searched over Annie's body for more wounds when she saw Annie's arms wrapped over her stomach. She lifted her shirt slightly and saw the bruise on her stomach."Dammit Loki." She growled.

"Brother, what did you do to the child?" Thor asked. Katniss hadn't realized he was behind her.

"I am not your brother." Loki hissed in response. He then looked back at Annie. "I- I don't know what came over me.. I attacked her."

Katniss felt the anger boil inside of her and she leaned over Annie's body, slapping Loki across the face."Bullshit! You know exactly what you did. Don't try to play it off as if you weren't really you."

Loki's eyes turned dark and he grabbed Katniss' hand, gripping it tightly. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again. I know exactly what I did. I don't know why I did it. I never meant to hurt her. If you were really Wisdom's daughter, you would know this."

"Let go of her, Loki." Thor warned. Loki sighed and let go of Katniss' hand, his eyes falling back on Annie. She rubbed her wrist, trying to hide the fact that her hand stung like hell. _Note to self: Don't slap gods. It hurts._

She sighed. "She's going to either bleed or freeze to death if we leave her here.."

"Asgard. We're taking her to Asgard." Thor demanned .

"No! If I go back to Asgard, father will throw me back it that damned cell."

Thor sighed. "I'll speak with him, brother. For now, we are going to Asgard. I trust that you can handle Annie for now."

Katniss' eyes widened and she whipped around to face Thor. "You can't seriously think that he isn't going to hurt her again."

"Katniss, I know my brother. I trust that he won't hurt her again."

She sighed in frustration and looked back at Loki. "I swear to Hades, if you hurt her anymore I will go to Olympus myself and send the wrath of the gods on your ass."

Loki just glared at her and gently picked up Annie, standing up as well. Katniss examined them for a bit, watching how Loki held her. The way he got this look in his eyes whenever he glanced down at her.

Her face fell. "You love her."

Loki looked at her, confusion on his face. "Hardly. What makes you think this?"

"The way you hold her, it's the way I've seen people at camp hold their loved ones if they've been injured. The way you look at her, it's a look of longing and guilt."

Loki's face hardened and he shook his head. "You're blind then." He looked up at Thor. "Can we leave for Asgard now? I'm rather tired of this conversation."

Katniss rolled her eyes as Thor wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.  
"Heimdall!" Thor yelled. There was a sudden light and Katniss' felt herself being pulled off her feet. When they landed she was in a circular golden room.

"Thor." The man spoke with a deep voice and nodded in Thor's direction. He refused to acknowledge Loki's presence and looked at Annie. "The girl, take her to the medics."

Loki rolled his eyes and muttered. "I realized." He stood still for a moment and was suddenly gone.

"Magic." Thor muttered in Katniss' ear. She nodded.

"Heimdall, I must be going. Goodbye." Thor turned, his arm still wrapped around Katniss' waist and they walked down the rainbow bridge that must have been the Bifrost.

**Loki's POV**

Loki stayed by her side as she feel asleep. He leaned back in his chair, still looking at her. _It's adorable._. He thought,_ how she curls up into that little ball. The innocent look on her face. Gods, I- Stop. What are you doing Loki?_ He shook his head to clear away the thoughts, looking up at the ceiling. He kept thinking about what Katniss had said to him.

_'You love her.' Was it true? Did he love her?_ He sighed."I don't know.." He muttered.  
He had to admit.. Part of him did. Part of him wanted her to stay with him forever but he couldn't have that. He knew it. Loki heard her moving and leaned his head down to look at her. He watched as she blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. He chuckled, _cute.._  
Annie tried to sit up but winced and gave up, laying back down on her back. "Here." Loki offered. He helped her sit up straight, leaning against the bedframe.

"Thank you.." Her voice was still groggy from sleep. Loki felt a sudden heat course throughout him. He wanted her. Not just to love. In other ways as well. Stop. No. You don't feel this way. You can't. The internal battle raged inside of him.

**Annie's POV**

She woke up again, more aware this time. There was still the dull throbbing in her head. She blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light. She still wasn't sure where she was. She tried to sit up right again but failed. Winching, she laid back down. "Here.." She heard Loki say. He helped her sit upright, leaning her against the bedframe.

"Thank you.." She responded. As she sat up, the pain her head worsened. Her hand flew to her temple again. She turned her head slightly, looking over at Loki. He looked pale.. Lost in thought. She raised an eyebrow. "Loki?" No response. His eyes just stayed locked on her.

She raised her voice slightly. "Hey, Loki." She watched as he finally came back to reality.

"Hm? Oh," his eyes roamed up the hand that was resting on her temple. "Here.. I can fix that.."  
She raised an eyebrow and lowered her hand back to her side, his hand taking it's place.  
"It may hurt.."

She heard him whisper something under is breath and there was a sudden stinging sensation on her temple that only got worse. She let out a yelp, wanting to turn away but knowing he was only helping. She shut her eyes tightly as the pain just got worse and felt the hot prick of tears in the back of her eyes.

He pulled his hand away and the pain stopped. She opened her eyes again and looked at him, her eyes swimming. "Oh.. I'm sorry." He reached a hand over, gently caressing her cheek. "Here." He moved his hand and ripped the bandages, pulling them away. "Healed. There is still a bruise and there will be a scar." He sighed. "I am truly sorry."

"I know, Loki. You don't have to keep apologizing." He looked at her for a moment before leaning forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly. Annie raised her eyebrows, surprised before letting her eyes flutter shut as she returned the kiss.

The simple kiss soon turned fast and feverish. Loki had made his way over to her bed, hovering over top of her. His hands just over her shoulders. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, asking for entrance and Annie parted her lips slightly. His tongue roamed over every part of her mouth before colliding against hers. She felt his hands sliding down her sides and she shuddered. Loki chuckled and started lifting her shirt, pulling it over her head. He then worked his way up to her bra, unhooking it and tossing it to the side.

She felt him take her breasts in his hands and she gasped slightly. She trailed her hands down his chest, kissing his jawline before moving down to his neck. She played with the hem of his shirt, lifting it off slowly. Annie heard him chuckle again and he helped her lift the shirt over his hand, his hands roaming over her chest. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed his neck, sucking slightly. She pulled back slightly, seeing a small love bite had started to form. She smirked to herself before moving her hands down to unbutton his pants. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow before laughing slightly and sliding his pants off, moving his hands to take hers off as well.

Once they were fully undressed they layed still for awhile, eyes roaming over each others bodies.

"Beautiful.." She heard him whisper breathlessly. She blushed slightly and entangled her hands in his hair, pulling him down towards her and kissing him again. He returned this kiss, slowly sliding inside of her. She gasped slightly and it turned into a soft whimper.

He pulled away from her, pushing her shoulders down onto the bed. Her eyes widened slightly but fluttered shut as he started thrusting into her, slow at first but picking up in pace. It stayed like this for awhile, moans escaping her lips, the occasional scream. It was awhile before she felt him lean down, whispering in her ear. "Say you need me." All he got in response was another soft moan. He thrusted hard into her before whispering again, harsher this time. "Say it." He demanded.

"I need you." She let out in a gasp.

"Say you want me." He thrusted again, harder than the last. "Say. It."

"I want you." This time the words came out in a moan.

"Say you love me." The thrusts would get harder every time he demanded a new request. "Say it!" His voice had raised slightly.

"I love you." She bit down on her lip to hold back the scream of pleasure that was building in her throat.

"Now, say my name." His voice had softened slightly.

"Loki.." Annie let out his name in a moan.

He thrust harder into her. "Say. It."

"Loki." She said again, the moan escaped louder this time.

He thrust into her again, this time harder than all the others. "Say it!" He yelled.

"Loki!" She had screamed his name this time, a wave of pleasure coursing through her, causing her to arch her back. He gripped her shoulders tightly and came inside her. She let out another loud moan, coming soon after him. Her body collapsed underneath his and she layed there, breathing heavy. Loki slowly worked his way out of her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He said softly, his eyes closed. She felt the smile creep up on her face and sneaked a small kiss in. He laughed and opened his eyes, looking at her and mumbling. "You really are quite beautiful. Very different from other Midgardians." She smiled sheepishly, a blush forming on her cheeks. He chuckled again and rolled over, pulling her on top of him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. She nuzzled against him, resting her head on his chest and let her eyes fall shut. "Sleep, love." He kissed her forehead. She nodded slightly before drifting off again.


	7. Flashbacks

**Katniss' POV**

When they walked into the throne room, Odin turned his head and his eyes narrowed at Katniss. Katniss' eyes widened then she looked at the ground, as the flashbacks started bursting to life in her head. Thor looked puzzled as he noticed the two's odd connection. He, of course, was the first one to break the silence. "You know her, father?" He asked, and looked up at Odin.

Katniss slowly nodded as Odin responded, "Yes, I'm actually quite surprised that you don't, remember her as one of the Soldiers."

Katniss was too caught up in the memory, to speak up.

_August 19th 2008, was the day where Katniss Everdeen was sent to Olympus. Athena, the young girl no more 15 at the time, sent her off to Asgard to be trained as a warrior. A fighter. When she got there, she was sent into the throne room and was taken under Odin's care, the girl's mother's close friend, until she was able to return home. He had trained her well, then he sent her off to go fight the Frost Giants. The battle was brutal and bloody. Many of the soldiers lost their lives, but Katniss on the other hand was lucky. She trained very hard at Camp Half-Blood since she was 6 years old, and that gave her a slight advantage. When she got back from the fight, she was sent to the throne room, and Odin spoke with her about the job she did. What she didn't notice, was the blond 16 year old, walking out one of the corridors, and smiling that she made it back. Although she was injured, he was still glad that she made it home alive, even though it may not be her home...Not yet. _

"-Yes Thor, she can have her own living quarters until you deliver her and Annie back to Camp." She heard Odin's voice, once the memory faded. She looked up, confused slightly but then noticed that Thor was in front of Odin's throne. He nodded slightly, murmured a "Thank you." then turned towards Katniss, and started walking towards her.  
A grin appeared on his face, once he reached her and took ahold of one of her hands. "Would you like me to show you to your quarters, Miss Everdeen?"

She knew it had been too long since she was last here, so of course she would get lost. She nodded and his smile only grew. He led her out of the throne room, and started to lead her through the palace. The corridors were longer then she remember, and most of the rooms were styled differently. Once they've gone up, walked down to the end of the corridor they stood in front of a cream-colored door. Katniss assumed this was the place she would be staying, so she waited for Thor to open the door, since he was after all in front of her.

He opened the door and Katniss only had one word to describe the room. Magnificent. The walls were a sea green, with a tint of blue and the floors were carpet. They were a light tan color, like the bottom of the ocean. And although she couldn't feel them, she assumed that they must be soft. She walked in, and went towards the couch, running her fingers over the soft material that reminded her so much of her old home. Not Camp Half Blood, but a different home. A home she never truly appreciated, because of how she was treated there. Her father has been trying to call her since she was 12. Chiron told her about the calls, but she never called back. She never wanted to go back to that hell hole, and no one can make her. One day her halfbrother offered that he would take her to the house, if she wanted to give her father another chance, but she refused.

She sat down on the couch, and the cushion seemed like it was welcoming her. When she leaned back, her eyes closed automatically. She was so tired, _If I could just rest for a few minutes_. But she knew she didn't want to. She wanted to look at the rest of the living space Odin had given her. She slowly lifted her head up, off the soft plush couch and looked around. To her left there was a white love seat with green cushioning, then in front was a small coffee table and a fireplace.

There was a bookshelf that surrounded the fireplace as well. The colors of the leather, and the covers blended in with the reflection of the fire, and she knew that she must look at that later. She got up and went into the next room, that was the dining room. It was a medium size table, but it had six chairs. She knew she would probably be the only one in the quarters, so she would just remove the chairs later when it would come to eat. The table was made out of shiny mahogany and the chairs were made out of golden oak. There was a chandelier hanging above the table, but she thought it might fall. She was always afraid that, that might happen. There were also golden place mats on the table, with silverware already set.

She went to the next room, that happened to be the kitchen and it felt warm. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with a built in stove, then there was a huge fridge lined up against one of the walls. There were so many cabinets that she thought all the supplies in a supermarket could fit inside. She walked out of there, and into a hallway. It had a few doors, but she knew there were two certain ones she must look for. The bedroom and the bathroom, but she already suspected that the bathroom must be connected to the bedroom.

She turned a knob, and went inside. She gasped, as Thor turned around with a smile on his face. The walls of the room were a light blue and the carpet was a simple gray. There were bookshelves in weird combinations. Some were shaped into an owl, others were shaped into a tree. There was a desk with empty blueprints stacked in one of the draws, and art supplies in a different one. The desk also had a lamp on it, as well little cups to hold things. She noticed two doors, and walked over to them. She opened one, and it led her to a walk-in closet filled with shirts, blouses, and dresses. There were little dressers filled with shorts, skirts and pants.

When she went out of the closet she opened the next door and it led her to a bathroom. A huge bathroom. The flooring was white tile, and the counter tops was almost as white as ice. There was also a mirror that hung above the sinks, and the shower was gigantic.  
When she walked back into the bedroom itself, she went to the bed. When she sat down she ran her fingers over the soft material of the quilt that was on top. She looked up at Thor and raised an eyebrow, "You guys live like this everyday?"

Thor chuckled and nodded, "Indeed. The best for the Gods, of course."

She got up and hugged him. "Thank you Thor," she murmured against his chest. He hugged her, a little bit too tight but she honestly didn't care.

"You're welcome, kitty."He answered, before kissing the top of her head. She smiled, and blushed as she looked up at him.

"Kitty?" She laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow, "Is that my new nickname from you?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Mhm." She smiled, and pulled him towards her bed, wanting him to protect her again tonight from the nightmares. She crawled into the bed waiting for him to come in with her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you like me to spend the night?" He asked. She nodded, wanting another peaceful night. He went underneath the sheets and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her head went onto his chest. Thor smiled and closed his eyes as Katniss yawned and closed her's.

She was almost asleep when she heard him muttering something quietly, and she wanted to know what it was but it was already too late because now she was pulled into a deep sleep. A deep, nightmare-free sleep, at least.


	8. Who's There?

**Annie's POV******

She was awoke by someone gently shaking her shoulder."Love, it's noon. Wake up."  
She groaned, opening her eyes and blinking a few times. It seemed impossible for her eyes to adjust to the new light. She felt a sharp pain in her head. But he healed it.. She thought. She gently rubbed her head before hearing Loki speak up.

"I believe you have what Midgardians call a concussion. It's from being hit the temple which," he leaned down and softly kissed the scaring on her temple, "I am still greatly sorry about." She nodded and sat up, noticing she still didn't have clothes on from the previous night. A blush rose up in her cheeks and she couldn't fight the goofy smile from appearing.  
Loki laughed. "Here."

He tossed her one of his shirts, her's being stained from blood. Annie slowly put it on, being careful of her head. When she stood up out of the bed she realized how big the shirt was on her. It rested about mid-thigh.

She heard him chuckle and she looked up, eyebrow raised. "The color looks good on you, love. You can wear one of my shirts before we bring you to your chambers and you get your own attire. Oh, and," he passed a the white pair of pants that slowly changed to black, "here."

She slid the pants on and looked up at him. "How did you make them black?"

He smirked. "Magic."

Annie flashed him an interested smile. "Can you show me some?"

"Later." He was smiling as well. "First, chambers."

She nodded. "I don't know if I can walk very far.. Feeling like I may pass out any second."  
Annie scrunched up her face. She sounded so weak but it was like someone was stabbing her in the skull every time she took a step.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Come here."

She gave a small, grateful smile and walked over to him. "Lean down."  
He gave her a confused look but did as she said. Annie climbed onto his back, wrapping arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He laughed slightly. "This is new." Loki held Annie's thighs as she instructed him to do so he wouldn't drop her or so she wouldn't slip as they were walking. He began to weave through the long corridors of Asgard, slowing down some as they reached a dark green door. "Welcome to your chambers. You'll be staying with me."

Annie felt herself being lowered to the ground as Loki opened the door to the room, walking inside. She slowly followed after him, examining the huge living space. There were bookshelves to the side. As she kept looking she noticed that everything was golden. Gold floors, gold walls, gold ceilings. There was a balcony to the left of the room and a hallway closer to the right. "It's nice. Very different from what you are used to, I'm guessing."

She noticed he was looking at her, an expectant eyebrow raised.  
"What? Oh right. Very different."

He chuckled and strode over to her, ruffling her hair gently. "I think the head injury is getting to you."

She swat his hand away, a scowl forming. "It is not!" Annie walked past him as he laughed, venturing down the hallway. There were three doors. One obviously a bathroom, another a bed room, and another that seemed to be.. Well she didn't quite know. She turned, walking back towards Loki who had found a book and was now resting on a sofa near the bookshelves, eyes skimming the pages. She went to sit next to him, playing with a loose string on the sofa. "Read to me," she said plainly.

He raised an eyebrow. "You are able to read, aren't you?"

"Yes but, with this concussion," she rubbed her head, "it hurts the eyes which creates a massive headache, not that I don't already have one. I'm still a little drained of energy and it takes too much power to go heal with water. Plus, I'm not sure if it can heal internal injuries."

He looked at her confused, obviously wanting to ask about the water but deciding not to. He shook his head. "The injury can't always be an excuse."

"It can be for now." She smiled. He shook his head again and began reading, his voice soft. The darkness it usually held had disappeared. I wonder if this is how he used to be.. She decided to dismiss the subject. Annie leaned against him, tucking her legs up on the couch, listening to the tales written in the book, tuning out every other sound but his voice.

Thor's POV

He slowly awoke when the sunlight peeked through the blue-gray curtains hanging down from the top of the window, down to the sill. His eyes darted around the room, before remembering that he had spent the night in Katniss' room. He peered down at the girl laying in his arms asleep. A scowl wasn't on her face, her eyebrows weren't knitted together and she actually seemed..quite peaceful. He smiled down at her, and he laid his head back against the soft silk covers of the feather-filled pillows. He watched her sleep for who knows how long she would remain in this peaceful position. His eyes slowly started closing again when she stirred slightly in his arms.

His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as he watched her slowly awake from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned before looking up at him. A smile appeared on his face, "Good morning beautiful." He said in a soft voice. She nodded in response, still in a sleepy daze, and cuddled closer to him yawning again. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. She's so beautiful... He thought. The other day when Odin had said that he was surprised that he hadn't remembered her puzzled him slightly. There was a slight spark of a memory from when he was younger, and he saw a girl in the throne room speaking with his father.

A brave warrior he recalled. He looked down at her again, noticing that her breathing slowed down again as she was pulled into slumber. He muttered quietly, so he wouldn't awake her. "Could it possibly be you?" He asked to no one but himself.

He pondered it for a while before there was a soft tap on the door. Katniss jumped slightly, her eyes wide and a dark thunderstorm gray. She looked up at him and asked quietly scooting closer to him. "Who is it?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I'm not sure kitten." He slowly scooted out of her bed, and went out of the bedroom to the light gray door. He cracked it open slightly, but saw no one there. He opened it all the way, and stepped out into the hallway looking around for any sign of someone. He didn't see anything except for the blurry objects in the distance that he couldn't see. He stepped back into the living quarters, closed the door and went back into her bedroom. He slid into the bed next to her and covered himself with the sheets.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Who was there?"

He shrugged, "Nobody."

"Weird.." She leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled the blankets up. Thor kissed her cheeks, and she blushed. He chuckled quietly and pulled her closer to him. She giggled and let him, sliding into his lap. He rested his head against her shoulder, his eyes closed wishing he could stay in this position forever. But he knew they would have to get up soon. He sighed, and held her close not loosing his grip on her. He murmured into her ear, "I love you kitten."

She smiled and leaned her head against his gently, "I love you too Thor." 


End file.
